A spectacle frame includes a frame front face and two sides each articulated to a lateral tenon on the frame front face via a hinge.
In the open position, a spectacle side extends substantially at a right angle from the general plane of the frame front face.
A telescopic hinge enables the side to be opened beyond this right angle. Thanks to this “over-opening” it assures greater comfort when the frame is on the nose and prevents the risk of damaging or deforming the frame and the sides.
A spectacle frame telescopic hinge generally includes a spring that presses the side against the head but is precisely what enables the over-opening.
A telescopic hinge generally includes two elements assembled on an articulation pin and respectively fastened to a frame front tenon (frame front element) and a side (side element), more particularly the shank of the side which is the core on which the side is formed when this core does not in itself from the side. The hinge may equally be fixed directly to the side, even when it includes a shank, the fixing being operative at the end of the side that is also called the side tenon.
The side element fastened to the side includes a slide mounted, on the one hand, on the articulation pin and, on the other hand, in a sheath fastened to the core or to the side itself. The slide slides in the sheath against and subject to the action of a spring, generally a compression spring, also extending inside the sheath.
In frames of the type outlined above, the side hinges, because of the presence of the spring, are therefore relatively bulky and heavy. Moreover, and again because of this fact, at the level of the hinges the sides are relatively thick. All this contributes to increasing the weight of the frame in the region of the frame front face, which is not conducive to comfort, notably for the nose of users which is marked by the bridge that joins the two frame front face parts supporting the lenses.
It is this problem that the applicants have sought to solve by proposing their invention.